parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
FievelBob MousePants
Spongebob SquarePants - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Patrick Star - Tiger (An American Tail) *Squidward Tentacles - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Mr.Krabs - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Sandy Cheeks - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gary - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *Mrs.Puff - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Plankton - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Patchy - Him (The Powerpuff Girls) *Potty The Parrot - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) Chapters Season 1: *Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome *Bubblestand/Ripped Pants *Jellyfishing/Jenner! *Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School *Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple *Mermaid ??? and Barnacle ???/Pickles *Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam *Olivia's Rocket/Squeaky Boots *Nature Pants/Opposite Day *Culture Shock/F.U.N *MuscleMouse BuffPants/Daffy the Unfriendly Ghost *The Chaperone/Employee of the Month *Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage ??? *DB- 129/Karate Choppers *Sleepy Time/Suds *Valentines Day/The Paper *Arrgh!/Rock Bottom *Texas/Walking Small *Fools In April/???'s Spatula *Hooky/Mermaid ??? and Barnacle ??? lll Season 2: *Your Shoe's Untied/Daffy's Day Off *Somethings Smells/Bossy Boots *Big Yellow Loser/Bubble Buddy *Dying For Pie/Imitation Bugs *Firefly/Patty Hype *Grandma's Kisses/Daffyville *Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime *Christmas Who? (Parts Included) *Survival of the Idiots/Dumped *No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic *Mermaid ??? and Barnacle ??? lll/Girl Mouse Jokes *Pressure/The Smoking Peanut *Shanghaied/Cri-Kee Takes a Bath *Welcome to the Chum Bucket/FrankenMouse *The Secret Box/Band Geeks *Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love *Procrastination/I'm With Stupid *Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown *Jellyfish Hunter/The Fry Cook Games *Duck on Strike/Olivia, Fievel, and the ??? Season 3: *The Algae's Always Greener/MouseGuard on Duty *Club Fievel/My Pretty ??? Horse *The Bully/Just One Bite *Nasty Patty/Idiot Box *Mermaid ??? and Barnacle ??? IV/Doing Time *Snowball Effect/One Rabbit's Trash *As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? *No Weenies Allowed/??? Returns *Bunny Borg/Rock-a-Bye Bivalve *Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video *Party Pooper Pants (Parts Included) *Chocolate With Nuts/Mermaid ??? and Barnacle ??? V *New Student Cat/Clams *Ugh (Parts Included) *The Great Cricket Race/Mid-Life Lagomorpha *Born Again Bugs/I Has an Accident *Krabby Land/The Camping Episode *Missing Identify/Jenner's Army *The Mouse Who Can Fly (Parts Included) *Fievel Meets ???/Pranks a Lot Season 4: *Fear of a Krabby Patty/Shell of a Man *The Lost Mattress/Bugs Bunny vs. Jenner *Have You Seen This Cricket? (Parts Included) *Skill Crane/Good Neighbors *Selling Out/Funny Pants *Dunces and Dragons (Parts Included) *Enemy in-Law/Mermaid Warthog and Barnacle Meerkat VI: The Motion Picture *Tiger SmartPants/DaffyMouse FlatFeetPants *Krusty Towers/???, You're Fired *Villain Host/??? Ahoy *??? of a Birthday/Karate Island *All That Glitters/Wishing You Well *New Leaf/Once Bitten *Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck *Daffytastic Voyage/That's No Lady *The Thing/Hocus Pocus *Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb *Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies *The Orange Purlioner/Duck Wood *Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum Season 5: *Friend or Foe (Parts Included) *The Original Fry Cook/Night Light *Rise and Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us *Spy Buddies/Boat Smarts/Good Ol' Whatshisname *New Digs/Bugs a la Mode *Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket *To Love a Patty/Breath of Fresh Daffy *Money Talks/Fievel vs. ???/Paw Dancing *The Krusty Mouse/Sing a Song of Tiger *A Flea in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Krusty Plate *Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch *Atlantis MousePants (Parts Included) *Picture Day/Tiger No Pay/??? *Blackened Mouse/Mermaid ??? vs. Fievel *The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Girl Mouse *Pest of the West (Parts Included) *20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom *What Ever Happened to Fievel (Parts Included) *The Two Faces of Daffy/MouseHenge *Banned in Bikini Bottom/??? Season 6: *House Fancy/Krabby Road *Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice *Caticus/Suction Cup Symphony *Not Normal/Gone *The Splinter/Slide Whistle Stooges *A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached *Giant Daffy/No ??? Knows *Patty Caper/Jenner's Regular *Boating Buddies/The Krabby Kronicle *The Slumber Party/Grooming ??? *Fievel Mousekewitz vs. the Big One (Parts Included) *Porous Pockets/Choir Boys *Krusty Krushers/The Card *Dear Villains/Ditchin' *???/Cephalopod Lodge *Daffy's Visit/To Mouse or Not to Mouse *Shuffleboarding/Professor Daffy *Pet or Pests/Duckness Overload *Gullible Pants/Overbooked *No Hat For Tiger/Toy Store of Doom *Sand Castles in the Sand/Shell Shocked *Chum Bucket Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary *Truth or Square (Parts Included) *Pineapple Fever/Chum Caverns *The Clash of ??? (Parts Included) Season 7: *Daffy-Vision/I Heart Dancing *Growth Sprout/Stuck in the Wringer *Someone's in the Kitchen With Olivia/The Inside Job *Greasy Buffoons/Model Mouse *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful/A Pal for Cri-Kee *Yours, Mine and Mine/Kracked Bugs *The Curse of Bikini Bottom/Daffy in Clarinetland *Fievel's Last Stand (Parts Included) *Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains *A Day Without Tears/Summer Job *One Coarse Meal/Cri-Kee in Love *The Play's the Thing/Rodeo Daze *???'s Secret Recipe/The Cent of Money *The ??? Who Came to Bikini Bottom/Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *The Curse of the Purple Villainess/The Main Drain *Mammal Friends/Mouse-Cano! *The Great Patty Caper (Parts Included) *That Sinking Feeling/Karate Cat *Buried in Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams *The Abrasive Side/Little Mouse *Hide and Then What Happens?/Shellback Shananigans *The Masterpiece/Wrath Attack *You Don't Know Mouse/Tunnel in Glove *Krusty Dogs/The Wreck of ??? *New Guy in Town/Love That Tina Duck *Big ??? ???/Perfect Chemistry Season 8: *Accidents Will Happen/The Other Patty *Drive Thru/The Hot Shot *A Friendly Game/Sementinal Mouse *Frozen Face-Off (Parts Included) *Daffy's School for Grown Ups/Oral Report *Sweet and Sour Duck/The Googly Artiste *A MousePants Family Vacation (Parts Included) *Tiger's Staycation/Walking ??? *Mooncation/Bugs Bunny Takes a Vacation *Villain Fools (Parts Included) *Mermaid ??? Begins/???'s Good Eye *Barnacle Face/Pet Sitter Tiger *House Sittin' For Olivia/Smoothie Jazz at Bikini Bottom *Bubble Troubles/The Way of the Mouse *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom/Bubble Buddy Returns *Restraining Fievel/???! *Are You Happy Now?/Planet or the Fish *Free Samples/Home Sweet Rubble *???/InMOUSEiac *Face Freeze!/Glove World R.I.P. *Duckitis/Demolition Doofus *Treats!/From Here or To Go *It's a Fievel the Mouse Christmas! (Parts Included) *Super Evil Villain Team Up is Go!/Chum Fricassee *The Good Krabby Name/Move it or Lose it *Hello Bikini Bottom! (Parts Included) Season 9: *Extreme Spots/Girl Mouse Record *Tiger-Man!/Cri-Kee's New Toy *Licence to Milkshake/Duckling *Little Yellow Book/Bumper to Bumper *Eek, an Urchin!/Duck Defence *Jailbreak!/Evil Spatula *It Came From Goo Lagoon (Parts Included) *Safe Deposit Bugs/???'s Pet *Don't Look Now/Seance Shmeance *Fievel You're Fired (Parts Included) *???/??? *Fievel, You're Fired! Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs